Las Cronicas De Narnia: Y Las Guerreras De Paravel
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: "Se trata de cuando el cuarto sol de abril, baje y la cuarta luna esta última llena, regresará a Narnia, la oscuridad infinita y la luz presente, para ayudar al más grande rey que ha de gobernar, cuando la Oscuridad vea a la Luz destruirán al más grande amor del único gran león, pero esto no pasará, hasta que la Oscuridad infinita ame, y la Luz presente confié"- (CXS RXL EXOC PXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE NARNIA: "Y LAS GUERRERAS DE PARAVEL"**

 **CAPÍTULO UNO: El llamado de Aslan.**

 **Y** corrió pasillo tras pasillo de Cair Paravel, iba mal eso sí. El regreso del mal a Narnia lo invadía, durante días había pedido ayuda a Aslan, noche tras noche día tras día, lo que fuese. Pero realmente estaba preocupado.

-Dice que tiene información, Caspian-Dijo Sourl*, su amigo y consejero más cercano.

-Pues que se digne a hablar-.

Se trataba, de Magora* una narniana, que residía en las islas solitarias, a la cual Aslan le había dado un don especial, la predicción.

-…Se trata de cuando el cuarto sol de abril, baje y la cuarta luna esta última llena, regresará a Narnia, la oscuridad infinita y la luz presente, para ayudar al más grande rey que ha de gobernar, cuando la Oscuridad vea a la Luz destruirán al más grande amor del único gran león, pero esto no pasará, hasta que la Oscuridad infinita ame, y la Luz presente confié- Terminó relatando.

-¿Entiendes algo?- Dijo Sourl en reproche

-Solo entendí fechas. Al parecer alguien regresará a Narnia el cuatro de abril, y nos ayudará a destruir a Jadis para siempre-.

-No querido-Dijo Lilliandil- Habla del cinco de abril, cuando el cuarto sol baje y la cuarta luna esta última llena, nunca dice que la cuarta luna suba. Por lo tanto es cuando esta baje, así que es el cinco en la madrugada-.

-Vaya-dijo Caspian-Eres buena para esto-.

-Y no es alguien, son dos-.

-Eso iba a decir-Completo Sourl.

-pero ¿Quiénes?- Dijo Caspian.

-Dos… Podrían referirse a Edmund y Lucy-dijo Lilliandil.

-¡Es cierto!-dijo Sourl.

-Pero, ¿Destruir al más grande amor del único gran león? Se refiere a un amor de Aslan… ¡¿Jadis y Aslan?!-Dijo Caspian.

-¡Por Aslan!-dijo Sourl

-…Cuando la Oscuridad infinita ame y la Luz presente confié… ¡Deben ser ellos!-Gritó Lilliandil.

-Hay algo que no cuadra-dijo Rilian* príncipe de Narnia.

-¿Qué?-dijo Caspian.

-…Para ayudar al más grande rey que ha de gobernar-Dijo- Hablan del Gran rey Peter-.

-¡Es cierto!-Dijo Lilliandil- ¡Deben regresar los tres!-.

 **Los tres.** Esa frase se quedó en Caspian hasta las noches siguientes, todo estaba claro. Aslan, solo traería a los tres. No ha ella. De alguna razón, después de tanto tiempo, aun se moría por verla. Aún se moría por ella. Solo si existiera una razón, una manera. Pero él jugaba a ser Dios, porque ni siquiera un rey tenía lo que quería.

.

.

.

-¡Llegaremos tarde Lu!-grito Susan desde la otra habitación.

-Susan, solo es teatro- dijo la menor saliendo.

-¡Solo teatro!-dijo-¡Vamos!-.

Susan, se había esforzado por ser feliz después de todo, aunque todos sabían lo dolida que estaba, aún más, cuando en el último viaje de Edmund y Lucy, le habían dicho con mucha paciencia que Caspian estaba casado y con un hijo. Le había dolido montones, pero lo había sabido llevar. Han pasado ya años y aún no se le ha visto salir más que con sus hermanos, y un claro distanciamiento de la sociedad. Pero como su hermano mayor Peter le había dicho, la vida continuaba con amor o sin él, que la vida no se detiene por nadie.

-¿A dónde se han ido?-dijo Edmund sentándose en el sillón de la sala junto a su primo Eustance.

-Al teatro-dijo Peter- Como todos los viernes-.

-Susan ha estado mejor que antes-Completo Jill.

-¡Oh sí!-dijo Eustance

-Ha mejorado, espero que no tengamos que hablarle más sobre Narnia por un buen tiempo. Se ve feliz, pero no quiere decir que realmente lo sea-Dijo Peter

-¿Alguien más siente como si las paredes lo quisieran aplastar?-Dijo Edmund.

-No, por lo menos yo no-Dijo Eustance.

-¿Cómo qué no?-dijo Edmund.

-¡Oigan sí!-gritó Peter

.

.

.

-Faltan cinco días-Dijo Rilian- ¿deberíamos estar listos para lo que venga?-.

-¿Y si la bruja blanca también está enterada de la profecía?-dijo Sourl-¿Estará alerta?

-Tienen razón. ¿Qué tal que los consiga antes de nosotros?-Completo Caspian-Sourl, quiero que envíes por lo menos a cuatro personas a que inspeccionen-.

-Vale, vale-dijo retirándose.

-Creo, que ya no será necesario-Dijo Rilian, en vista hacía la playa.

-Aún no es abril-dijo Sourl-¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

-Los cuatro-Susurró Caspian.

.

.

.

-¡Hola chicos!-Grito Lucy corriendo por la arena, para abrazarlos.

-Se supone que no podemos regresar-dijo Susan en estado de sorpresa y confusión mirando con deleite a Cair Paravel-.

-Se supone- Completo en risas Peter- ¡Una carrera hasta Cair Paravel!- Y se lanzó a correr con Edmund y Lucy detrás.

-¡NO PETER!-gritó Susan, haciendo que el resto girara-¿y si es una trampa?-.

-Aslan, no debe necesitar Susan-dijo Peter.

-¿Necesitar?-dijo corriendo tras ellos. La sorpresa y ansiedad consumía su cuerpo, empezando por el hecho de regresar, y la posibilidad de la muerte de su amor o el olvido, realmente no sabía cuál era peor.

-Bienvenidos a Cair Paravel majestades-Dijo Sourl.

-¡Hola Sourl!-dijo Lucy.

-Caspian los espera-

Después de un saludo con Caspian. Claro un discreto, la reina Susan no pudo evitar la discordia con las frecuentes discusiones entre decisiones, entre sí misma y Lilliandil. Se había limitado a ignorar la frecuente mirada de Caspian y a solo relatar lo correcto.

-Creo que no somos los de la profecía - Dijo Edmund.

\- Está más que claro-Completo Peter- Se supone que vendríamos el cinco ¿No? ¡Es Treinta!-.

-Ni siquiera ha empezado abril-dijo Lucy.

-Ninguna Luna de abril ningún sol, ni siquiera está abril-Dijo Susan- debe haber un error-

-Solo queda esperar-dijo Rilian.

-Es cierto- acato Edmund- El cinco tal vez sepamos algo-.

-Creo que saben bien donde están sus habitaciones- Dijo Caspian-Me retiro -.

Los cuatro reyes se miraron en desconcierto, para luego sonreír y saber que estaban devuelta.

-Iré por Cair Paravel a buscar a nuestros amigos-dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Te dejaremos sola-completo Edmund- Es obvio que sabemos lo que piensas Susan-.

Y ambos reyes la dejaron sola.

Por obvias razones no se podía acercar a Caspian solo porque si, es más ni con un porque bastante obvio y lógico podría. La tacharían de roba maridos y destruye Familias, en casos extremos el exilio de Narnia o Su corona. No sabía cuál era más decepcionante para sí misma. Así que con mucho pesar, se dirigió a cambiarse sus ropas e ir en busca de su arco para una práctica merecida. O tal vez solo la excusa de ser vista.

.

.

.

-Las señoritas no acostumbran a andar por ahí, sin acompañante-le dijeron.

-Príncipe Rilian-Dijo Lucy- le recuerdo que es más que seguro que soy miles de años mayor que las señoritas residentes de Cair Paravel- dijo en sonrisa- pero si gusta acompañarme no me opondré -.

-¿Qué?- dijo- lo lamento, debo ir a buscar a una vieja amiga-.

Por alguna vana razón, a Lucy Penvensie aquello no le sorprendía, era rechazada constantemente y le dolía, pero Rilian no era santo de su devoción. No no. El solo era lo que era, y a ella no le importaba. Normalmente como siempre le comparaban con bellezas extremas, pero como decía Peter, su amabilidad terminaba venciendo, lástima que solo su hermano creyese aquello.

.

.

.

Y como excusa, puso el hecho de su preocupación por Narnia suficiente para alejarse a su despacho el resto de la tarde. Para Caspian X era ya un lío tener que lidiar con su esposa quien lo acusaba por el regreso de su viejo amor, él no tenía problema alguno. Pero para su esposa, era una bomba en Cair Paravel.

De modo que se sentó con pesadez sobre el sillón, mirando la hoja de pergamino una y otra vez, releyendo y tratando de averiguar algo. Solo tenía como suma ayuda. "La Oscuridad infinita" "La Luz presente" al parecer de género femenino ambas, supuestamente venían "para destruir al más grande amor del único gran León " era Jadis. Era Jadis el más grande amor de Aslan por lo visto. Pero aún no tenía idea.

-Aslan nos ha llamado para ayudar en esta nueva guerra contra Jadis-Dijo Peter entrando.

-No se entonces de que se trata esta profecía-dijo Caspian hastiado- Debe ser una farsa-

-Todas las profecías son reales, existió una sobre nosotros cuatro. Aslan solo nos intenta ayudar un poco, debemos esperar. Igual ha dicho, que " cuando la Oscuridad ame y la Luz Confié" estas personas, deben hacer algo muy importante para ellas. Amar y confiar no es un sacrificio para nosotros. Pero para ellos debe serlo-.

-Pero ¿Y si Jadis nos engaña?-.

-Pues Jadis, no sabía que vendríamos -dijo Peter- Aslan nos trajo a todos Caspian, a TODOS. A Susan a mí. Narnia nos necesita, como aquella vez como el resto de veces. Debemos confiar en Aslan-.

-Está bien-Dijo El- Igual, tú tienes la última palabra-

-Lo sé- rió Peter en arrogancia.

.

.

.

Y allí estaba el. Sumo monarca. Viendo el cuarto sol de abril bajar desde Cair Paravel, es más todos lo veían con sigilo y miedo. Se quedaron a esperar a que la Luna subiese, y debía bajar. Para cuando bajará iniciaba el juego.

-No sé por qué siento un mal pálpito -dijo Susan detrás de él.

-Tal vez es uno bueno- atacó Lucy- Solo lo confundes-.

-Bueno o malo-dijo Edmund a su lado- es seguro que algo pasará. Está llena. La luna. Decía que esta última llena-.

-No importa ya-dijo Peter- deben ser de nuestro lado, dice la profecía que me ayudaran-.

-Que te ayuden al final no significa que estén de tu lado desde el inicio- Dijo Susan.

\- Lo peor. Es que pensé lo mismo Susan, pero decidí callar mi lengua para que no pasara esto- dijo Edmund- igual, nadie puede llevarle la contraria a Peter. Después de todo, ni mil reyes, él es Gran-.

-Pero tendrá la suma responsabilidad- dijo Susan.

-Solo se castigará a sí mismo, ya que nadie puede cuestionarlo. Ni nosotros - dijo Lucy- ni siquiera ya que somos sus hermanos menores-.

-Deja de recordarme lo mucho que estoy en desventaja Lu-dijo Edmund.

-La desventaja siempre será la mía - Completo Peter, girándose - Váyanse a la cama ya. Es tarde-.

-Esto ¿es enserio? -dijo Susan- ¡Por Aslan! Peter-.

\- Es molestando, igual sé que no lo harán - dijo retirándose.

-¿A dónde vas?- gritó Lucy a su espalda.

\- A la playa por supuesto- dijo- no creo que nuestros invitados lleguen por el ropero. ¿O sí?- dijo Peter.

-¡Que aguafiestas eres!-Gritó la reina Valiente.

.

.

.

Los cuatro reyes, llegaron en pleno. Peter muy impaciente junto con Lucy en el mismo estado, por otro lado la razón del grupo de hermanos Susan y Edmund miraba el lugar con desconfianza.

-Tranquilos- dijo Lucy- Caspian y Rilian están mirando- dijo señalando con el dedo índice hacia Cair Paravel-.

-¡Empezó a bajar!- gritó Peter.

Después como si de lo más común se tratase, Una ráfaga de viento invadió el lugar levantado Olas. Y luego unos gritos lo acoplaron todo.

\- Te dije que era mejor viajar en Barco, Diana -Gritó una Rubia de ojos miel en medio de la playa- todo pasa, por hacerte caso-.

Consecuente a eso. Una Pelirroja se levantó de la arena, sacudiendo el vestido verde agua, y mirando fijamente a su compañera.

-¡Aj! ¡Lizzy ya basta!- dijo- yo simplemente no quería quedar ahogada en medio del atlántico. Además los viajes en Tren no tienen... ¡Oh Elizabeth mira donde estamos!- dijo la pelirroja mirando la playa con admiración.

-¡CASI ME HABÍA RESIGNADO!- gritó La otra- ¡Regresamos Diana!-.

-Hee, hola- dijo Lucy acercándose.

-Dejen de andar mirando como Bobos y hablen- dijo Susan en susurró - Peter... Edmund-.

\- Ah Hola- dijo la Rubia- Soy Elizabeth Petrokoviç*, ella es mi compañera... ¡HE DIANA!

-Sí, si ya voy- dijo la otra corriendo hacia el resto- Hola, soy Diana Ivanov*- .

\- Yo soy la reina Lucy- dijo ella.

-¡DIOS! ¿Tanto ha pasado?- dijo Elizabeth - ... ¿Aslan dijo algo sobre no hablarles?- dijo en susurro a su compañera, que por cierto todos escucharon.

-No lo recuerdo. Fue hace mucho. No hemos regresado desde la guerra Telmarina-.

-¿Guerra Telmarina?- dijo Peter mirándola - ¿Estuvieron aquí? Soy el gran rey Peter-.

\- Oh. Que gusto- dijo Ivanov- Aslan plantea Guerras de doble frente. Nosotras espiábamos a los telmarinos por él. Somos las guerreras de Paravel-.

\- ¿Las guerreras de Paravel?- dijo Susan.

\- Ah sí. Ella es de la oscuridad - dijo Lizzy señalando a su compañera- soy Luz-.

\- Estamos desde siempre en Narnia. Pero no pertenecemos a ella. Aslan nos salvó de nuestra muerte. Nos trajo aquí. Entrenamos y nos convertimos en guerreras. Existe poca información de nosotras. Pocos narnianos nos conocen. Aslan se encargó de hacernos lo más oculto- dijo Diana.

-" Cuando la Oscuridad ame y la Luz confíe" -dijo Edmund- Se trata de Ellas -.

Diana se quedó Fría ante la confesión. Por otro lado Elizabeth ni siquiera la escuchó.

-¡Es Cair Paravel, Diana!- grito Lizzy.

\- No se nos permitió nunca acercarnos a Cair Paravel- aclaró Diana- a ella siempre le llamó la atención. Pero Aslan se lo prohibió -.

\- Las mantuvo ocultas demasiado- dijo Peter.

\- Supongo que nos necesitaba. Pero no sé porque ahora lo hace. Es distinto al resto de veces- dijo Diana

-Tienen una profecía - dijo Peter.

-No es la primera- dijo Ivanov.

\- Jadis Regresó - .

\- Eso si no lo sabía - completo ella a su lado.

-Sé dice que Jadis es el gran amor de Aslan- dijo él.

-Este mal- dijo- Jadis es solo su discípula -.

-¡Ay no!- exclamó Lucy.

-el gran amor de Aslan. Es la Bruja Soymei. Helen Privet. Una humana asesinada en Narnia. Aslan obtuvo su forma de León para escabullirse. El la trajo de nuestro mundo porque se enamoró de ella. La hizo aquí prisionera. Por otro lado. Ella se enamoró de un Narniano. Pero nunca le fue infiel. Aslan no se creyó aquello. Y mató a Kya. Su hija. Aslan creyó que era fruto de otro amor. Entonces Helen, tomó odio hacía el. Quiso regresar. Pero no podía. Y el odio la consumió tanto que armó una guerra contra él. Fue en nuestra primera visita. Que ayudamos y forjamos el asesinato de Helen Privet. O eso creíamos - dijo Diana.

-Es demasiado por saber- dijo Edmund.

El resto se quedó callado. Y Lizzy hablo.

-Kya. Se convirtió en un espíritu reinante. Que da vida a todo en Narnia. Este fue el pago que le dio Aslan a Helen. Por otro lado el odio de Helen hacia él, la transformó, en la reencarnación de una antigua enemiga de Aslan. La bruja Soymei. Casi destruye Narnia. ¡Todo por Diana y su maldita daga negra! Aún estoy enojada por eso-.

\- Se nota- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Que paso en esa lucha?-dijo Susan

-Lizzy peleaba con ella mano a mano. Oscuridad contra Luz. Pero Imperion no podía contra la magia de Helen. Por lo tanto entre a la batalla. Le dije que descansara y en un rato hice lo que Lizzy no pudo en cinco horas. Black era más poderosa que Imperion -dijo Diana.

-¿Black? ¿Imperion? - dijo Lucy.

\- Imperion, es la espada de oro blanco de Lizzy. Black es mi daga de Cuarzo Negro. Su Luz no encendía Tanta oscuridad. Pero mi oscuridad si podía consumir más oscuridad - dijo Diana- está enojada porque yo si la vencí y Ella no-.

-Entonces es Helen Privet- dijo Peter-¿Como esta devuelta?-.

\- Ha de ser Black- dijo Lizzy- en si Diana nunca la mato, solo la encerró en Black. Helen no puede morir. Ningún Hijo de Adán muere en Narnia-.

-No creo en eso- dijo Diana- si se puede morir aquí. Solo que la Luz es lo único que puede destruirla. En ese tiempo Imperion no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Pero Black si la Resistencia. No tenía más opción. La encerré por toda la eternidad en Black. Por lo tanto mi Daga de cuarzo Negro. Está en manos de Jadis-.

-¿Conocieron a Jadis de joven?- dijo Susan.

\- Si... Era bastante raro verla Del lado de Helen. Ella le era devota a Aslan. Luego se convirtió en su discípula y escapó a las islas solitarias. Para cuando Helen cayó- dijo Lizzy- cuando regresamos nuestra tercera vez. Ella reinaba Narnia. Y los cuatro de la profecía debían llegar. Aslan nos llevó de vuelta apenas volvieron-.

\- No quería que tuviésemos contacto - dijo Peter.

\- Hasta Ahora- completo Diana mirándolo.

Por un momento el Gran Rey pensó que los ojos de ella lo atravesarían. Se perdió incómodamente en ellos, y en la vana sonrisa que ella le dedicó. Mientras subían el sendero de Cair Paravel. Era normal ¿Verdad?

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Hola! Otra rara idea. Aquí justo ahora, pienso aclararles algunos términos y personajes.**

 **Sourl*: Como saben es un personaje totalmente mío. Sourl, es un viejo amigo de Caspian en esta historia. Decidí darle una imagen concreta, por lo tanto es un placer decirles que a Sourl lo interpreta el hermoso Thomas Broddie Sangster.**

 **Magora*: Otro personaje. Esta es una narniana con el don de la predicción y adivinación propia. Magora no tiene una descripción como tal, ya que decidí que Magora sería otro de los espíritus reinantes de Narnia (Otro término mío)**

 **Rilian*: Como saben, el es príncipe de Narnia, hijo de Lilliandil y Caspian, lo interpretará el precioso Logan Lerman. Por otro lado, Lilliandil, no ha muerto, en esta historia.**

 **Elizabeth Petrokoviç*: Es una de las protagonistas de esta historia, procedente de Rusia, como guerrera legítima de la luz, es interpretada por AnnaSophia Robb.**

 **Diana Ivanov*: Otra de nuestras protagonistas, también procedente de Rusia, guerrera de la oscuridad, interpretada por Karen Gillian.**

 **Para finalizar, Helen Privet y Kya, son también de mi creación. Helen Privet es interpretada por Helena Bonham Carter. Y Kya, por Emma Watson.**

 **Sin más Gracias por leer.**

 **Ale-San.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA Y LA GUERRERAS DE PARAVEL**

 **CAPITULO DOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** l camino a Cair Paravel, se les hizo particularmente corto, el llegar solo se les hizo más extraño. Elizabeth, paro en seco sin querer continuar, todos la miraron en desconcierto, ella simplemente se limitaba a mirar y no ceder, era bastante la curiosidad, Diana se acercó sin más.

-¿Ocurres algo, Lizzy?-Dijo Diana, para tomarla por el codo.

-No te has preguntado, ¿Por qué Aslan no nos dejó acercarnos? Es extraño, Diana, muy extraño-.

-Lo sé, lo hice. Aun mas que no pretenda detenernos ahora-.

Nadie dijo mucho después de eso, los reyes dieron por visto la situación y continuaron, Elizabeth camino sin más dejando a Diana atrás, paso mucho después de ello.

Como si se tratase de una gran onda expansiva, un escudo de defensa o simplemente algo que no le permitía pasar de allí, lanzo a la guerrera de la luz por los aires, todos escucharon el golpe seco, del cuerpo de Lizzy contra el suelo, Diana vio todo con demasiada curiosidad.

-¿Estas bien Lizzy?-Dijo Diana sin verla.

-Tranquila-contesto-No puedo pasar-.

-Supongo que yo tampoco-.

Los reyes de antaño corrieron sin más, al llegar les desconcertó todo lo visto, Elizabeth de pie como si nada y Diana sin darle importancia a la situación.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Peter con firmeza.

-No puedo pasar-Dijo Lizzy.

-Por eso Aslan no quería que no acercáramos -Respondió Diana mirando Cair Paravel- No podemos pasar-.

-No puedo, querrás decir-.

-Es bastante extraño que no puedan pasar a Cair Paravel, hasta los hijos de Adán-Dijo Susan.

-¿Existe una razón?-Les dijo Edmund.

-Si la hay no la conocemos, por lo menos no la conozco, ¿Diana?-

Diana, se limitó a verla y asentir. Ninguna lo sabía, pero todo era extremamente extraño, el recuerdo de Aslan prohibiéndoles la entrada a Cair Paravel, se convirtió el protagonista en la mente de Diana, no tenía respuestas esta vez, la sabiduría o mejor dicho la verdad que Aslan les oculto, todo era un misterio.

-Sea lo sea, es muy importante-Dijo ella.

-Creo, que debe ser demasiado en realidad, Aslan les dijo que no lo hicieran-Completo Lucy- Y aquí estamos viendo las consecuencias-.

-Debíamos saberlo algún día de todas formas-Dijo Elizabeth

-No parece ser tan sorprendente como parece para ustedes-Dijo el sumo monarca-.

-No lo es en realidad-Completo Ivanov- Aslan cuenta las verdades a medias, me lo esperaba-Dijo para mirarlos-.

-No lo has intentado tú-Dijo Susan.

-Es cierto Diana, debes intentarlo-Le dijo Elizabeth.

-Esa energía, proviene de procedencias extrañas, por eso me detuve-.

-¿Esa energía?-dijo Edmund-¿Qué es eso de lo que hablas?-.

-Diana, su poder como guerrera de la oscuridad, le permite ver cosas que no vemos otros, es irónico porque yo soy la luz, sinónimo de verdad-.

-Ósea que Elizabeth, fue el conejillo de indias-dijo Peter.

-Sí, lo fue-Dijo Diana- A diferencia de ella, yo no puedo regenerarme, el golpe le sería duro pero no certero para hacer algo-.

-Déjame entender ¿Elizabeth es inmortal?-Dijo Lucy.

-No, no lo es-dijo Diana.

-Buscaremos la forma de que estén seguras-Dijo Peter.

-Todo un caballero, gran Rey, pero Diana y yo partiremos ahora mismo-Completo Lizzy.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Susan- no pueden irse así sin más-.

-Debemos, nuestra casa queda un tanto lejos pero será lo mejor-dijo Diana.

-¿Casa?-interrogo Lucy sonriendo.

-Sí, la llamamos Moscú-Dijo Lizzy riendo.

-¿Moscú? ¿Qué cosas?-Dijo Edmund, y todos con rieron.

-La llamamos así, extrañábamos mucho al corazón de la madre rusa, fue en nuestra primera vez aquí, Aslan no la dio-Dijo Diana.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que parece, duraremos un mundo en conocerles-Dijo Peter. Todos rieron.

-Les acompañaremos- dijo Lucy.

-No es necesario-Completo Elizabeth.

-Lo haremos-.

-Creo que, Lucy, regresa a Cair Paravel hay que estar al tanto de Jadis, Susan busca a Caspian, dile todo esto-Dijo Peter.

-Pero Peter…-Dijo Susan- Liliandil…-

-Vamos Susan, Pet te está dando una excusa-Dijo Edmund y Lucy le sonrió y la tomo del brazo corriendo-.

.

.

.

-Tan lejos era- dijo Lizzyy en queja- ¡Ya casi es el almuerzo!-

-Ya casi Lizzy-.

Habían caminado bastante, en su momento Peter, insistió en traer unos caballos de Cair Paravel, pero como si la estrategia fuese persona Diana le dijo que serían escuchados con facilidad, por otro lado Peter se apresuro a quedar hombro a hombro con Diana.

-¿Está todo bien?-.

-Si lo está ¿Por qué?-Respondió Peter.

-No pareciera-.

-Bueno, en realidad parece ser todo sacado de la locura más grande ¿Cómo acabaremos esta vez con Jadis?-.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Peter-dijo Diana- No es Jadis el verdadero peligro, ella tiene mi daga negra, tiene a la bruja Soymei, tiene el destino de Narnia en su palma, si se le antoja, sacaría a Soymei, pero no se le puede antojar porque no sabe cómo controlar a Black-.

-Ósea que debes terminar por completo el trabajo-.

-Yo no, Lizzy, es de ella todo el mérito y protagonismo-Dijo mirándola hablar con Edmund delante de ellos-Solo ella puede, y lo sabe, y eso le pesa y mucho-.

-¿Solo ella? ¿Y tú? Te han nombrado en la…-.

-La profecía, si claro. Yo no puedo, ya demostré que solo puedo encerrarla, tenerla de prisionera, es mucho, el peligro continua-.

-No creo que se sea tu destino-.

-Ese es-Completo-Lizzy debe vencerla, estoy segura que cuando pasemos la puerta de esa casa, correrá en busca de Imperion, han sido años, ella necesita saber cuánta fuerza a acumulado, necesita un soporte-.

-Entonces en tu parecer, ella es la salvadora de Narnia-.

-Sí, yo ya he tenido demasiado protagonismo, y ella es la verdadera vencedora y si no es ella, no conozco a nadie que pueda hacerlo, no conozco a nadie con tanta perseverancia y dedicación y mucho menos la voluntad que trae consigo, Liz, duro más en batalla de lo que su cuerpo y habilidades le permitían, demasiada voluntad. No existe alguien que lo merezca más que ella-.

-¿Merecer?-Dijo Peter- No creo que tener que salvar a Narnia sea algo bastante gratificante Diana-.

-Lo sé, se escucha como mucha responsabilidad. Pero, es un honor y vivimos de ello-.

Peter, quería continuar con otro argumento, pero la mirada de Diana cambio, si era una casa, tenía cerca de dos pisos y estaba incrustada en el centro de dos árboles, pero si pasara por allí, todos creerían que era una malformación en el tronco, estaba hecha de ramas, lleno de musgo hojas y enredaderas.

-Es Moscú-Dijo Diana a su lado viéndole-.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**


End file.
